POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE
"Power Rangers Megaforce" fue la serie número 19 de los Power Rangers. Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero de 2013 y noviembre de 2014. Constó de 2 temporadas y 42 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes y acción que, con sus notas de humor y autoparodia llegó a hacerse realmente popular (y a convertirse en icónica) y exitosa alrededor del mundo. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis Hace cientos de años, el poderoso mago (y defensor del Bien y de la Justicia en el Universo) del planeta Eltar Zordon, que se encuentra en la Tierra atrapado en una burbuja del tiempo, recluta a un humano llamado Gosei para que sea su aprendiz para cuando Zordon muera. Zordon enseña a Gosei como defender a la Tierra de invasiones alienígenas del Mal y como formar un grupo de Power Rangers. Este reclutamiento y aprendizaje es guardado en secreto por Zordon y por Gosei a través del tiempo. Durante aquel entonces Gosei es capaz de construir varios MegaZords y el Robot con poderes Robo Knight, pero mantiene estas máquinas de lucha dormidas y en animación suspendida. Tras su aprendizaje, Gosei se mantiene entonces dormido en animación suspendida durante cientos de años hasta que sus servicios sean necesarios. Ya en 2013, y con Zordon fallecido, los malvados aliens Warstar deciden comenzar una masiva invasión en la Tierra a manos del malvado Almirante Malkor y sus guerreros. Es entonces cuando Gosei (y su robot ayudante robótico Tensou) despierta debido a la alarma de la invasión. Entonces Gosei (que se mantiene confinado a una forma humaniode estática para poder comunicarse después de tantos años), desesperado por parar a los aliens Warstar, escoje a cinco adolescentes del instituto de Harwood County (Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia y Emma) para que luchen contra esta invasión transformados en los Power Rangers Megaforce. Gosei (con la ayuda de su robot ayudante Tensou) teletransporta a estos cinco jóvenes al centro de comando que Gosei se ha creado, les dice que han sido elegidos como el equipo de los Power Rangers Megaforce para combatir la invasión alienígena de los Warstar, y les da a cada uno de ellos el poder de un Gosei Morpher y de unas Power Cards. Introduciendo una Power Card en el Gosei Morpher cada uno de estos jóvenes se convertirá en un Power Ranger Megaforce. Otras Power Cards introducidas en el Gosei Morpher darán los Power Rangers Megaforce aun más armamento. Finalmente los cinco adolescentes deciden aceptar la misión y se convierten en los Power Rangers Megaforce. Así, el equipo de Power Rangers Megaforce combate (cuando son alertados) a las fuerzas alienígenas Warstar cuando éstas realizan un ataque en la Tierra. Más adelante el Robo Knight creado hace cientos de años por Gosei despierta de su largo sueño y, aunque no ha olvidado que ha sido programado para defender a la Tierra y a su medio ambiente y la defiende de los ataques alienígenas Warstar, el robot ha perdido parte de su memoria tras su animación suspendida y no recuerda que fue creado por Gosei ni sabe quienes son los Power Ranger Megaforce. Tampoco es capaz de defender a los humanos indefensos, pues su única prioridad es combatir a las fuerzas alienígenas que ataquen a la Tierra. Sin embargo la actitud de Robo Knight va cambiando poco a poco gracias al resto de los Power Rangers Megaforce que le enseñan lo que es la humanidad, el compañerismo, la amistad, el amor y muchos otros sentimientos. Más adelante, los alienígenas invasores Warstar se alían con los poderosos villanos Toxic Beasts, unas criaturas creadas a partir de lodo tóxico y polución (y que habían sido combatidas y encerradas desde hace años por las fuerzas del Bien), para acabar con los Power Rangers Megaforce y atacar a la Tierra. Pero los Toxic Beasts son eliminados por los Power Rangers Megaforce. Más adelante la realeza Warstar decide enviar una invasión masiva a la Tierra que comanda el hijo del Emperador Mavro: el Príncipe Vekar, que asume desde ese momento la misión de destruir y conquistar la Tierra. Esta invasión a la Tierra es tan peligrosa y poderosa que Gosei les da a os Power Rangers Megaforce nuevos y más grandes poderes, les da un nuevo Morpher para que se conviertan en los Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Como Power Rangers Super Megaforce no solo sus poderes son aumentados y mejorados, sino que además, y gracias a las Ranger Keys que se introducen en el nuevo Morpher, los Power Rangers Super Megaforce se pueden transformar en sus otros Power Rangers correspondientes de otros equipos Power Rangers del pasado o del futuro y pueden usar sus poderes. También pueden usar nuevos megazords inéditos y nuevos megazords que evocan a los Megazords de equipos Power Ranger anteriores o futuros. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Megaforce Con cada una de las Power Monedas en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas (y, en el caso del Green Ranger también recibe un Power Escudo. El Green Rangers también fue capaz en sus primeros días de lanzar bolas y rayos de energía con sus propias manos para atacar a sus rivales). Gracias a las Power Monedas, los Power Rangers también pueden llamar a los DinoZords: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Los DinoZords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. Más adelante, y con sus poderes renovados, los Power Rangers cuentan con los ThunderZords y los NinjaZords. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Gosei Morpher * Power Cards * Mega Blaster * Dragon Sword * Shark Bowgun * Snake Axe * Tiger Claw * Phoenix Shot * Robo Morpher * Robo Blaster * Vulcan Cannon * Wild Sword * Ultra Sword * Ultra Dragon Zord * Ultra Phoenix Zord * Ultra Snake Zord * Ultra Tiger Zord * Ultra Shark Zord * Ranger Keys * Super Mega Blaster * Super Mega Saber * Espada de Oscuridad - ZORDS: MEGAZORDS: * Gosei Dragon Megazord * Gosei Phoenix Megazord * Gosei Snake Megazord * Gosei Tiger Megazord * Gosei Shark Megazord * Manta Zord * Sawshark Zord * Hammerhead Zord * Beetle Zord * Dino Zord * Rhino Zord * Hawk Zord * Ptera Zord * Crow Zord * LionZord * SeaLion Megazord * SkyLion Megazord ULTRAZORDS: * Ultra Dragon Zord * Ultra Phoenix Zord * Ultra Snake Zord * Ultra Tiger Zord * Ultra Shark Zord GOSEI ULTIMATE COMMAND SHIP GOSEI JET: * Bird Zord * Rhino Beelte Zord * Cocodrile Zord * Elephant Zord * Dolphin Zord SKY SHIP SUPER MEGA ZORDS * Super Mega Jet Zord * Super Mega Racer Zord * Super Mega Wheeler Zord * Super Mega Sub Zord LEGENDARY ZORDS * Legendary S.P.D. Megazord * Legendary Mystic Megazord * Legendary Wild Force Megazord * Legendary Samurai Megazord * Q-Rex Megazord Personajes principales durante la serie * Troy Burrows - Red MegaForce Ranger * Noah Carver- Blue MegaForce Ranger * Jake Holling - Black MegaForce Ranger * Gia Moran - Yellow MegaForce Ranger * Emma Goodall - Pink MegaForce Ranger * Robo Knight * Gosei * Tensou * Mr. Burley * Warstar * Creepox * Ernie * Rico Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie fue compuesta por el artista de Heavy Metal y Hard Rock Ron Wasserman (que también utiliza en sus publicaciones musicales los pseudónimos de "Aaron Waters" y "The MIghty Raw"), en esta banda sonora se incluyen varios temas vocales e intrumentales que acompañan a la serie (todos ellos dedicados a los villanos, los héroes, sus poderes o ciertos momentos de los combates) . En su mayoría estos temas son del género Heavy Metal, aunque también se incluyen algunas pistas de otros estilos como "Lord Zedd" o "Rita Repulsa". 1. Go Go Power Rangers: 2. Fight: 3. Rita Repulsa: 4. Combat: 5. Lord Zedd: 6. We Need A Hero: 7. Go Green Ranger Go: 8. Hey Rita: 9. I Know a Place: 10. Got No Time: 11. 5-4-1: 12. I Will Win: 13. Ride The Machine: 14. Tenga Bye Bye: 15. White Ranger: 16. Take Them Down: En 1994 se publicó un album en los Estados Unidos y Reino Unido con los 12 temas más conocidos de la serie, Episodios TEMPORADA 1: 1. Mega Mission 2. He Blasted Me With Science 3. Going Viral 4. Stranger Rangers 5. United We Stand 6. Harmony And Dizchord 7. Who's Crying Now 8. Robo Knight 9. Prince Takes Knight 10. Man and Machine 11. Ultra Power 12. Last Laugh 13. Dream Snatcher 14. Gosei Ultimate 15. The Human Factor 16. Rico The Robot 17. Staying On Track 18. The Human Condition 19. The Messenger 20. End Game 21.Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell 22.The Trouble with Shellshock TEMPORADA 2: # Super Megaforce # Earth Fights Back # Blue Saber Saga # A Lion's Alliance # Samurai Surprise # Spirit of the Tiger # Silver Lining, Part 1 # Silver Lining, Part 1 # Power of Six # The Perfect Storm # Love is in the Air # United as One # The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer # In the Driver's Seat # All Hail Prince Vekar # Vrak is Back Part 1 # Vrak is Back Part 2 # Emperor Mavro # The Wrath # Legendary Battle